logosfandomcom-20200222-history
RCTI/Anniversary
1st Anniversary (1990) : Citra Gemilang 2nd Anniversary (1991) : Citra Gemilang 3rd Anniversary (1992) : Citra Gemilang 4th Anniversary (1993) : Selamat Malam Nusantara 5th Anniversary (1994) : Sekali Terbaik Tetap Terbaik 6th Anniversary (1995) : Semesta Raya Indonesia 7th Anniversary (1996) : Semesta Raya Indonesia Notice this logo is the icon of the Borobudur Temple on number seven in the column. 8th Anniversary (1997) : Semesta Raya Indonesia The logo with the number eight in the line circle. 9th Anniversary (1998) : Menuju Indonesia Gemilang 10th Anniversary (1999) : 1 Dasawarsa Era Dekade 10_RCTI_Anniversary_Logo_2.png|Earlier version (this might resemble the TPI 10th Anniversary logo introduced two years later) 10_RCTI_Anniversary_Logo_1.png|Later version 11th Anniversary (2000) : Satu Indonesia Satu 11 Tahun RCTI Oke.png|Used as on-air that finally change logo 11 Tahun RCTI Oke Angka.png|Number version 11 Tahun RCTI Oke Nanti.png|Later version 11 Rcti (2).jpg|Later version (with writing Satu Indonesia Satu) 12th Anniversary (2001) : RCTIku RCTImu 12 Tahun RCTI RCTIku RCTImu.png 12 Tahun RCTI.png|Number version 13th Anniversary (2002) : Untukmu Selamanya 13 Tahun RCTI Part 2.png|Number version Rcti13color flat.jpg|Lighter Version Rcti13color 3d.jpg|3D Version 14th Anniversary (2003) : Wujudkan Baru, Impian Baru, Tujuan Baru RCTI14NUMBER.png|Number version 15th Anniversary (2004) : Semakin Oke BerkasRcti15.png|Vertical version 15-Tahun-RCTI-Oke.PNG|Horizontal version RCTI15NUMBER.png|Number version 16th Anniversary (2005) : Semesta Jaya Indonesia RCTI 16 (2).png|Used as on-air logo 16 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version 17th Anniversary (2006) : Sweet Seventeen RCTI_17.png| 17 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number Version 18th Anniversary (2007) : Gemerlap Keajaiban RCTI_18.png 18 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version RCTI 18 GEMERLAP KEAJAIBAN.jpg|Gemerlap Keajaiban 19th Anniversary (2008) : Simfoni Cinta RCTI_19png 19 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number Version Animated anniversay 19.gif|Animated version 20th Anniversary (2009) : Wujudkan Mimpi Indonesia 20 Tahun RCTI.png 20 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version 21st Anniversary (2010) : Mahakarya 21 Tahun RCTI 21.png|1st version (Used for website and on-screen) RCTI 21 Secondary.png|2nd version (Used for promotional printable graphic) RCTI 21 Third.png|Prototype 1st version RCTI 21 Fourth.png|Prototype 2nd version RCTI 21 (1).png|1st number version RCTI 21 Secondary Number.png|2nd number version RCTI 21 Third Number.png|Prototype 1st number version RCTI 21 Fourth Number.png|Prototype 2nd number version 22th Anniversary (2011) : Mahakarya 22 Tahun 22 Tahun RCTI.png 22 Tahun RCTI Angka.png|Number version 23th Anniversary (2012) : Mahakarya Kemegahan Indonesia RCTI 23 (1).png|Number version MAHAKARYARCTI23.jpg| Mahakarya_rcti_23.png| 24th Anniversary (2013) : X Factor Around The World 24 Tahun RCTI Part 2.png|Number version RCTI 24 X Factor Around The World.png|X Factor Around The World Animated anniversay 24.gif|Animated version 25th Anniversary (2014) : Mahakarya RCTI 25 Rcti 25_1.png|Original version Rcti 25_2.png|Simplified version MAHAKARYA_RCTI_25.png RCTI 25 (1).png|1st number version RCTI 25 (2).png|2nd number version RCTI_25_third_version.png|3rd version with glowing effect Animated anniversay 25.gif|Animated version 26th Anniversary (2015) : Mahadirka Kebanggaan Berkarya Starting 26 August 2016, the theater program will be broadcast live from Ecopark Ancol entitled "Laga Bakti Senopati". Rcti_26_(2).png|Number version MAHARDIKA RCTI 26.png|Logo with theme "Mahadirka Kebanggan Berkarya" Animated anniversay 26.gif|Animated version 27th Anniversary (2016) : RCTI 27 Anniversary Celebration RCTI27_(Number_Only.png|Number version RCTI_27_ANNIVERSARY_CELEBRATION.png|''Anniversary Celebration'' Animated anniversay 27.gif|Animated version 28th Anniversary (2017) : RCTI 28 Anniversary Celebration Logo_RCTI28_(2).png|Number version RCTI_28_ANNIVERSARY_CELEBRATION.png|''Anniversary Celebration'' RCTI 28 Animated.gif|Animated version 29th Anniversary (2018) : Terima Kasih Indonesia RCTI_29_3.png 29 RCTI NUMBER.png|Number version RCTI_29_ANNIVERSARY_CELEBRATION.png|''Anniversary Celebration'' RCTI 29 Animated.gif|Animated Version RCTI 29 Terima Kasih Indonesia Animated.gif|Terima Kasih Indonesia RCTI 29 Kebanggaan bersama milik bangsa.gif|Kebanggaan Bersama Milik Bangsa 30th Anniversary (2019) Category:RCTI Category:Anniversary Logos